Sidestore Romeo
by BelievingUzumaki
Summary: 'Oh, have a heart Malfoy' She said, turning away at an incredible speed. "I do Weasley," he countered with a smirk, "And you're the only one in it."
1. Prologue

**A/N: **So here's my first Rose/Scorpius on this site. I know this is short but its a prologue, an introduction. I apologise in advance, with all my school work i shall try and keep posting. I also have another story, _Check_, which you can give a glance if you like Naruto. Whatever you end up doing, thanks for checking out my stories!

Harry Potter and all its generations does not belong to me, all i own is this fanfiction plot, nothing else.

* * *

**Sidestore Romeo** by BelievingUzumaki.

* * *

_1. Prologue_

It was early April when Rose first saw him. The tall blonde haired boy she knew by the name of Scorpius leaning against he corner store. What he was doing there she had no idea. Definitely not for her. No, definitely not.

Hugo once said that he was waiting there for her so he could confess his undying love for her. Like some kind of wizard 'Romeo and Juliet', but instead of Montague and Capulet it was Malfoy and Weasley. Her answer to this, obviously, was a snort and a hex in her brothers' direction.

Still Rose couldn't help but see the similarities in her brother's delusion. Their fathers hated each other, check. Their families believed in different things, check. The only thing she was sure about that was untrue was the 'never spoken but love at first sight' thing. Well they _have_ spoken before, but the love at first sight thing was a definite no.

He stood out there for ages too, outside the store. Rose would walk past during the day and he would be there. The sunlight shining in his blonde hair, making his eyes slightly squint. Even when she had driven past late at night he was there, the sunlight in his hair replaced with neon lights. The same black jacket resting against his shoulders.

She knew about that part though. The clothes that is. You see, since the sixth year at Hogwarts Scorpius didn't have a mother. And it's not like Rose was peeping into his business or anything because everyone knew. Gossip travels fast these days, maybe even faster that a Firebolt 5000!

Maybe that was the reason Scorpius could lean against the faded signs of her corner store. Maybe his father didn't care what he did now. Maybe he thought Scorpius was still grieving. Maybe he did know.

Still, whatever it was Scorpius was there. Even after seventh year had come and gone, and seasons changed. Maybe he was waiting for her after all. But the chances of that were very slim. It actually made Rose laugh aloud when she thought of it.

Rose was used to him by now anyway. Hugo wasn't. He always came home complaining about how there was a Malfoy in the neighborhood. Leaning against his store. Saying that he was surprised the owners hadn't shooed him away for scaring customers. Although Rose though it was more likely that he brought in customers than scared them away. With his manly physique, and his smile.

She had seen it once actually. It was when they had one of their rare encounters at school. She had said something unbelievably witty, causing her own face to light up with a huge grin. He turned, stating;

"Looks like you won this round Weasley."

And as he began to walk away, she saw it. A smile creased his features as he descended the stairs and out of sight. Rose stood in awe, watching like one of his fangirls. Or as her and Lily like to call them, his Slytherin sluts.

It was nice, that smile. Hell, it was beautiful. She really wished she could see it again.

But with more pressing issues to worry about, like getting a job, that wish would have to be postponed. Her Hogwarts years were done, she was a women now. Still living at home, yes, but at least she didn't have Albus around to get her into trouble. Not that she needed him, trouble and danger where just drawn to her anyway.

As she was just about to find out…


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: A BIG thank you to LilyLuna257 for being my first reviewer so basically this chapters for you! (Also this took me so long to update as my computer decided to shit on me and break down. haha excuses).

* * *

**Sidestore Romeo **by BelieveingUzumaki.

* * *

_2. Chapter One- _

_Midnight Alleyway Meeting._

* * *

It was late.

Maybe later than Rose wanted to admit.

She knew her mother would be angry, her father in a panic. But seriously, they had nothing to worry about! She was bloody seventeen years old; she can walk a few streets alone at night. Hell, even throw in a few strangers and she's still come back alive. Isn't that why she studied charms at school? Or was it D.A.D.A? Whatever it was she aced both so she could definitely survive out here.

The streetlights around where she lived, she noticed, where very dim and useless. Maybe that was why nobody bothered to walk at this time.

Rose really didn't have a choice. The job interview she attended was a total bust. Why anyone would put an interview at 11:30pm should have been the first warning sign that it was suspicious. Turns out the man just had an auburn hair fetish, which Rose was lucky to be in his auburn-scarlet category and sent home.

And so here she is, walking the frozen streets in the coldest winter know to man. She was wearing at least five jumpers, but somehow made it look like two. She was stylish, as her grandma liked to say. Or was it spiffy? Both made her want to roll her eyes and flaunt whatever she was wearing. What a strange family she had.

There where too many to think about and it made her head spin.

Shaking it slightly, auburn curls framing her face she decided to hurry it up. Her legs moving abnormally fast as she turned into another street in the maze towards home.

The snow had begun to fall again, something that gave her mixed feelings. It was beautiful, almost like a postcard. Although the eeriness sent shivers down her spine. Every time she turned it felt like someone was watching her, a very cliché scene but still.

"Oi, you!" Someone called from across the street. Rose didn't know whether to turn around or not but it seemed her head had other plans. By the time she had thought about continuing her whole body had turned toward the voice, leaving her standing dumbstruck like an idiot.

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'Oi you.'" A man dressed in all black began walking across the road towards her.

"Yeah, I heard." She spat back, a little to cocky. The stranger raised his eyebrows, making her hand reach instinctively to her wand.

"Whoa, no need to get shitty." His hands raised up in front of his face jokingly, "I just wanted to give this back to you."

Rose hadn't noticed until now but the strange man had been holding a set of keys loosely around his finger, the chrome only just shinning in the dim streetlight. Upon further inspection, more so the Chuddly Canons keychain that her father _made_ her have, Rose found them to be her keys.

"Huh," she muttered aloud. She hadn't even heard them fall out of her bag.

The man had walked right up to her now, mumbling a small 'here you go' whilst placing the keys back into her hand. She winced at the coldness of them, how could such a small inanimate object cause her such discomfort?

Taking a step back she signaled a slight 'thank you' to the man before turning and sprinting off in her original direction, there was just something about him that gave her the creeps.

Clutching the keys more tightly in her hand Rose made a beeline for the lights that illuminated the end of the street. The corner store, her safe haven. It was like her half waypoint in a 15km creeps vill marathon. She let out a deep sigh; her parents didn't need to worry about a thing!

But, of course, she had spoken too soon.

She must have been oblivious tonight. Two hands slipped around her waist, sending a shiver of disgust up her spine as she froze into place.

"Where do you think your going?" The man purred into her ear, "you didn't even give me a proper thank you."

Rose thought she was going to throw up, her insides squirming as his hands moved lower and under the material of her shirt.

"Piss off." She huffed, trying to shove him away from her body. His grip tightening on her hips, causing her to yelp out in pain. _Crap._

He began pulling her off to the side ally, the lights of her corner street getting further away. She closed her eyes tightly, gluing them shut to block out this nightmare. Things had changed so quickly her head began to spin, the nausea in her stomach combining with her bruised hips.

There was a bang as the man shoved her into the wall, releasing his hold from her. Then there was something at her feet, although not heavy enough to keep her in place. It was the fear that was doing that.

Her eyes began to peel open until the hands returned to her shoulders. The ones felt different though. Where the first pair were coarse and warm, these hands where soft and cool. But, as she stood there, nothing else happened. The hands just lightly kept her in place.

_What was this sicko waiting for? Did he want her to watch? _

"Weasley?" He said, his voice low and quiet snapping her out of her thoughts.

Quickly her eyes shot open, curiosity filling her at the sound of her name. The alleyway was dark, causing her eyes to have to adjust. And as her vision cleared she felt her mouth pop open in surprise.

She, Rose Weasley, was no longer being pinned to the wall by an assailant. But instead by a cocky smirking blonde haired pick she knew by the name of Scorpius Malfoy.

She stared at him in disbelief, feeling her face begin to heat up at their closeness.

"Shit. What the hell Malfoy!" The words shot out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Oh. Did goody-two-shoes Weasley just say a naughty word?"

The look on his face made her clench her fists in anger, he always knew how to trigger her temper.

"And anyway," he continued, "is that _really _how you thank someone who just saved you!"

He stepped back releasing her shoulders and pointing down at the stupefied man lying across her feet.

"What! How the hell did you accomplish that!?"

"Obviously because I'm a better wizard than you."

"Obviously, I'm not a wizard. I'm a witch."

"Could've fooled me." He concluded, sticking up his nose in that stupid Malfoy fashion.

Rose shoved him away further, stepping over the guy at her feet. Man Scorpius pissed her off, even just being in his presence irked her to no end. Maybe it was just a hereditary Weasley-Malfoy thing.

"Well, even though I _love _being in your presence I thought that after school ended I'd never have to see you again."

"Same Weasley, same." He cut in.

"Oh, so you love being in my presence. I was sure it was just a one-sided thing." The sarcasm was practically dripping off her voice like venom.

"Yeah, well sorry to disappoint but don't expect to see me again anytime soon." And with that he gave her a disgusted look before turning and leaving muttering something like '…last time I ever save a bloody Weasley.'

And for some reason, as Rose herself left the dark alleyway that night she wondered if she would see him again. Standing out-front of her little corner store. But also, how far she could get before someone noticed the man lying in the alley, because that would definitely be a hard thing to explain to her parents.


End file.
